


The Trials to Win Chris Colfer's Heart.

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [4]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool Crisscolfer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials to Win Chris Colfer's Heart.

“Darren!” the girl in front of him yelled while waving her hands frantically. “It’s the third time you’ve zoned out since I’ve been talking to you.”

“Huh. I’m sorry. You were saying…?” Darren asked, diverting his attention from the thoughts dominating his brain. Thoughts of  _him._

 

“I was saying. Who are you taking to prom?” she unintentionally - or intentionally - flipped her hair while asking him the question. 

He coughed nervously, and wondered how he could tell her the truth without it affecting their friendship. He’d only been at Clovis High School for a few months and he could tell this was nothing like where he’d come from. People here weren’t that open. He still didn’t know why they didn’t treat him like shit, but he never questioned it. He personally never witnessed any physical bullying, but this town had an unspoken prejudice that he was aware of. 

“Umm. I’m not sure yet. I’m not even sure I’ll go.” he answered, and before Jenn could protest he continued “And if I change my mind, you’ll be the first person I tell.” 

That seemed to satisfy her. Unfortunately, while she was talking to him, the boy was gone. The one who he was staring at. The one who he was going to ask to prom. Chris. He hadn’t even noticed him during his first few weeks at the new school. He blamed the rush of transferring, and the fact that Chris was as elusive as quicksilver.

But the first day he saw him, Darren was certain he had been a figment of his imagination. He felt pulled to him, as if he needed to stay next to him at all times, learn everything about him, hear what his voice sounded like and know what it felt like to hold his hand. For the first time in his life, Darren felt incredibly nervous. Even moving to a new city hadn’t frightened him as much as what he felt for this stranger. He found out from his new classmates who considered themselves popular as well as his friends about the boy’s name, his popularity status (or lack of it) which Darren couldn’t care less about, as well as some hostility from the group, which he also didn’t give a shit about. 

After a debate over dinner with his parents and brother, it was settled that Darren had a crush. And he didn’t even know if the guy, Chris, liked boys. Or liked him. 

And now here he was, three months later, sure of two things. That Chris sounded incredible. Not his singing voice, just his regular speaking voice, that was enough to have Darren pay close attention in class, whenever Chris was called upon to answer. He was also sure of the fact that Chris liked boys, since he heard the lunch ladies gossip about Chris, and were surprisingly accepting of Chris’ sexuality. Chris apparently knew the right people to be friends with. He would always get an extra cookie or slice of pie. 

So now he had a plan. Or a series of plans. To charm Chris Colfer. 

**_Attempt # 1: The Secret Admirer._ **

Darren thought this one through. He would leave an anonymous note in Chris’ locker, with an invitation to prom, and a meeting place and time. If he showed up, he’d reveal his feelings there without backing out. It was cliche, but it seemed as if it would work. As he excused himself from third period to use the washroom, he hurried to Chris’ locker and slipped the note inside, and rushed back to class. As soon as the bell rang, he ran to the hallway, and hid behind a pillar, with Chris’ locker in sight. He would get to see his plan executed right in front of him. Chris walked up to his locker, and opened it, and the note fell to the ground. And Chris made no attempt to pick it up, since his attention was diverted by a shout at the other end of the hall. To make matter’s worse, the girl next to Chris’ locker saw the card. And picked it up. She blushed and giggled and held the note close to her, while Darren muttered curses under his breath. 

He then felt bad for the girl, and told a random guy in the hallway that Maria would be waiting for him behind the football stands at 3:30 pm. That cleared his conscience. 

**_Attempt # 2 : A Loving Gift._**   

Darren found out Chris liked Harry Potter as well. At this point he was pretty sure Chris couldn’t get any more perfect. So he cashed into his savings and found a sort of expensive shirt that seemed about Chris’ size. He spent the night wrapping it in a soft wrapping paper and bow along with a note inside the shirt claiming it was from him. This time he’d leave it at the cafeteria table where he knew Chris would always sit, since their classrooms never had a constant seating arrangement. 

He waited until he saw Chris chatting with the lunch ladies, and put it on his seat, making sure nobody would take the present. Luckily, nobody touched it, and Chris actually got to see it this time. However, before he could open it, a few boys from their class happened to walk by Chris, and jeered “Nice present Colfer, who’d you get it from? Your boyfriend?” 

_‘I wish.’_ Darren thought to himself, but Chris had a different reaction. He walked up to the nearest trashcan and dumped the gift in there, assuming those bullies were pranking him. As others threw leftovers in the same trashcan, Darren felt a pang of sadness at how this trial of his had turned out. After lunch he fished out the shirt, that smelled of sour milk and onions, he wondered if his mother could salvage the cloth with a few washes. 

 

**_Attempt # 3: The Perfect Song._**  

This was another cliche he wanted to try. At least this time there would be no bullies or other girls to mess it up. Just him and Chris. Hopefully. He spent the week finding and learning the perfect song to sing to him. He’d settled on one of his favorites by Hanson.  _A Minute Without You._ He found out where Chris lived by surprise, while driving by a house he noticed Chris playing in the yard with who appeared to be his younger sister. He noted the address and the car in the driveway, which he’d seen Chris be dropped to school with. So he was sure. He came back to the house, and noticed dark blue walls of one room. That would have been Chris’. Hopefully.

The next night, with his hopes high and his guitar in his hand, he snuck into the backyard praying Chris’ window was open. And it was. The lights were on as well, so this must have been his lucky night. Now he just needed to repeat what he had spent hours rehearsing in the privacy of his bedroom. He began the opening chords to the song, and started with the lyrics. 

 

_Well I woke up this morning_

_And the night had been so long_

_Seems that I had had my mind on you_

_Well the day, it has begun, and I can’t get a minute,_

_can’t get a minute without you_

_You’re always on my mind, you’re always in my head_

_And I can’t live, I can’t live another day without you_

Before he could continue, a figure came into the window, a figure that resembled an old lady rather than a teenage boy. “Young man, you should know I only heard half of that song as I didn’t have my hearing aids on. Although you have a lovely voice, I think you’re a little young for me.” 

Darren tripped up on his own feet while trying to scramble away. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Chuck would say he got what he deserved for being such a creepy stalker. The next monday at school, the lady serving him his food was laughing uncontrollably. When he questioned what was so funny she replied. “Oh, that darling boy Christopher told us a funny event that happened to his grandmother this weekend. A man played her a love song outside her window and she scared him away.” The woman burst into another round of laughter and her friends joined in, while Darren blushed furiously and went to his table. 

**_Attempt # 4 : The Last Resort._ **

Darren couldn’t take it any longer. That afternoon he waited outside the school to see if he could catch Chris before he left. He didn’t care if his knees would give out. He didn’t care if all the people at school saw. He didn’t care if Chris would reject or accept his request. All he cared about was telling Chris how he felt. After the bell rang, he waited at the main doors, through which all students passed. Scanning the crowd, he couldn’t see Chris anywhere. He was sure Chris came to school. He saw him in a few classes as well as lunch. So where the hell was he?

He sat on the school steps in defeat, and stayed there for what seemed like forever, although his watch indicated it was only half an hour since school had finished. 

He was about to head home, when the doors behind him opened, and Chris walked through them, holding a bunch of papers in his hand. 

“Chris. Where were you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I was waiting for you. School ended like thirty minutes ago, what are you still doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. But if you must know, I was working on a speech for a debate thing.” 

“Oh. That’s cool.”

“Cool?” he asked. After Darren nodded, Chris asked him another question. “So why were you waiting for me?” 

Darren couldn’t answer this one with just a nod. So he just blurted out “Do you want to go to prom with me?”

Chris stared at him for a moment and then looked angry. “Is this some sick joke?”

“What? No. Never. I. I am genuinely asking you. I swear. It’s just me here. Promise.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why are you asking me to prom?”

“Because I like you. And I’ve been trying to ask you for weeks now. I left you notes and gifts and it didn’t work. Like I had the worst fucking luck ever so then I tried to sing a song for you, and that turned out to be your grandma, so this is why I-“

“Wait. Wait.  _You’re_  the guy who sang to my grandma.” Chris cut in.

“It was meant for you, but I’m so sorry that was stupid and you’re probably disturbed right now and I’ll just go.”

“No. Wait. I think it’s incredibly sweet. All of what you did.” 

“Really?” Darren asked incredulously 

“Yeah.” Chris smiled. “Is the offer for prom still up?”

“Of course. Would you?”

“Yes. But only if you’re sure. I can’t promise what is going to happen if we end up going together.”

“Hey. It’ll be okay. Don’t worry. If you’d like. We could always ditch and have a fun evening of our own.” he paused. “Holy shit that sounded weird. I’m so sorry.”

Chris giggled, and Darren was sure his heart melted right on the spot. He now had a new favorite sound. 

“I think we should have an afternoon of our own before an evening. What do you think?”

Darren smiled back at him, and checked off another one of his curiosities as answered when he boldly took Chris’ hand in his own. It felt perfect. 


End file.
